One Blood, One Family
by Hana Mitsugi
Summary: This is a story when Clow Reed and Yuuko Ichihara finally admits their true feelings for one another. They then joined together in marriage and had a child they named Kimihiro. But one day Kimihiro vanished and left a painful mark to the couple. Now 16 years have passed and Kimihiro returns. But he doesn't know who his real parents are. All he knows are parents are the people who


Summary

This is a story when Clow Reed and Yuuko Ichihara finally admits their true feelings for one another. They then joined together in marriage and had a child they named Kimihiro. But one day Kimihiro vanished and left a painful mark to the couple.

Now 16 years have passed and Kimihiro returns. But he doesn't know who his real parents are. All he knows are parents are the people who raised him. And now fate decides to let the mother and son meet together. What will it be for Kimihiro?

Warning! Extreme OOCs! This is a story when EVERYONE is a normal human being.

Chapter 1-The Meeting

We all know a fated meeting between two strangers is not a coincidence but inevitability. Fate decided for them to meet and that is how it started...

Clow Reed was just an ordinary man. He didn't know what would happen in his life but he knows he's prepared for it. He never knew if he will find love. He didn't care. He just lets fate decide how the chapters of his story would be.

Yuuko Ichihara was the same. An ordinary woman who just expects the unexpected. She also lets fate decide of her own life chapters.

Never did the two ever knew their fates will be linked. Connected. They happen to have worked on the same job. At first it was all casual greetings, that they never made a right conversation. But one day they became partners in one project and then there, their acquaintance bloomed in friendship. Days passed, Weeks flew and their project have finished. But that never stopped the two. They now often chat lately and everyone in the office finds it sweet even if they were just friends.

Months passed and soon feelings changed. Their friendship was even more than what they would have imagined. They never knew their own feelings up until they became aware of it of course. And you could say it took guts for Clow to ask Yuuko on a date. Very romantic.

And now the two have a very steady relationship. They still do their usual doings but this time it is much romantic. They both fell for each other and they fell hard. Well, Clow, afraid of losing her proposed to Yuuko after years of being in a relationship. Of course she said yes!

Now the ringing of the bells was heard as the newly married couple marches out of the church. Their life was so unexpected. They never knew they would find "the one" already.

Months have passed and now their expecting. It brought joy to their life of course and it brought challenge as well. Yuuko made a decision of resigning from her job and thought of building a shop where she would still participate for their daily needs. Yuuko would constantly ask for random food from Clow though it didn't seem to bother him. He would always find it amusing.

Months have flew by and Yuuko was getting large. She would always pout and look at the mirror saying

"I'm fat now, or even fatter"

Clow would just smile and giggle. He would always hug her and kiss her saying

"You're too sexy to be fat"

Of course it always got her to smile.

Today was the day their baby was to be born. Yuuko was in so much pain. Clow was giving her encouraging words. (Sweet husband)

18 hours passed and the baby was delivered. The baby was a boy. A striking image of Clow. Yuuko smiled as she cradled the baby in her arms. Clow was just in awe. He never knew what to react, how to but he knows he's the most happiest man alive. Yuuko turned to him.

"He looks just like you." Yuuko gave a chance for Clow to see their child up close so she let him cradle the baby.

"Kimihiro..."

"What?"

"His name is Kimihiro. I know he will be a great kid one day."

The family were now heading home. The couple helped each other to take care of the child. It was tiring but in the end it was worthwhile. They loved Kimihiro so much they wanted to see him grow.

But fate made a twisted knot. At April 1st, a strange man came in their house and took little Kimihiro away while they're asleep. That stranger took away their happiness and it made a painful mark to even recover.

But a family rescued Kimihiro. They never knew where his real parents were. They only knew his name, sewn on the baby's clothes. Kimihiro travelled far and wide away from Yuuko and Clow. But that family welcomed Kimihiro with open arms. Police tried to search head over heels in the city as well as looked for clues but nothing more was gotten. It broke the couple's hearts of the news. Yuuko the most. But the couple never gave up in finding their Kimihiro. They hope one day they'll find him.

10 long years flew by and the couple blossomed with new members of the family. Twins! They named them Marudashi and Morodashi. Sweet little girls. That time in 10 years, Kimihiro was taken to the hospital for high fever and rashes. Kimihiro is staying at the room right next to Yuuko's. But they never even meet.

4 years past and an accident occurred. Clow, while heading home on his car, was hit by a reckless drunk truck driver. His remains were not found, assumed that he is dead. Yuuko felt like her world shattered again. First being Kimihiro and second being Clow. Her two boys that gave light to her world at first just disappears like a blur. Yuuko stood strong and continued to supply her shop while raising Maru and Moro. It was hard to explain the death of their father to the kids but, even at a young age, was clever enough to understand.

2 more years has passed and now Kimihiro is now 16. He grew up to a fine young man. He's already a highschool student the same as his younger brother Syaoran. He is now known to be Kimihiro Watanuki Li. His father passed away years ago and only his mother takes care of them.

One day at school, Kimihiro received a call from an unknown number. He excused himself from class and picked it up.

"Hello?"

 **"Hello Watanuki-kun?!"**

"Sachi-san?"

 **"Watanuki! You're mother! She..."**

Kimihiro made a dash to the hospital with his brother Syaoran. Tears were building up but he wouldn't believe it until he sees it. They went to the nurse's desk.

"Nurse! Where is the room of Sakura Li?!" She typed in her computer and faced him again.

"Sir, she is in room 305"

With that said, they hurried towards the said room. When they opened it, they saw their mother, laying in the bed with oxygen running up her nose. She looked unconcious. On the side was Haruka Sachi, the woman who called Kimihiro.

Kimihiro was in a trance as Syaoran went staraight to their mother. Sakura woke up pale. It was really pitiful to see. Kimihiro slowly approach the two as tears ran down his cheeks. Haruka rubbed circles at Kimihiro's back as he sat down and kissed Sakura's hand.

The doctor came in with a nurse and a clipboard. He was tall and wore glasses while the nurse was smaller than him and her beauty is average. He looked at Kimihiro and the others and he pushed his glasses up.

"I hinted that you are Li-san's family, am I correct?" Both the males nodded.

"Li-san has Anemia. It is obvious to recommend blood transfusion for her, but her sickness is rather getting worse. We don't want you to worry for we will do the best we can to cure her."

"Please do, doctor." Haruka said.

"Hai. We will leave you for now. Please excuse us." The doctor left Kimihiro and the others quiet. Kimihiro didn't know what to do. He was thinking of working a part time or full time so he can get a full amount. Stopping school was one of his options as well. Haruka coughed a bit getting the brothers' attention.

"I can help you pay the hospital money Kimihiro. You don't need to worry."

"I'm thankful for your kindness Sachi-san, but we will kindly refuse the offer." Haruka was surprised at this.

"But big brother, we might not have enough for the fines in the hospital." Kimihiro just amiled and ruffled Syaoran's hair.

"It will be fine. I'll look for a job."

"I can't let you do that Kimihiro." A weak voice came from behind. Everyone looked to see Sakura awake.

"Mom..."

"Please Kimihiro, don't stop yourself from going to school." Kimihiro cupped his mother's cheek while a tear escaped her left eye. He wiped it and Kimihiro kissed his mother's left hand and held it with both hands.

"Give me a chance to look for a part time job. If I can't find one, Sachi-san will pay for our hospital fines for us. If I did find a job, please don't stop me. It is a payment for taking care of us and loving us. A gift of thanks for you." Haruka shed a tear of the scene in front of her. Sakura cried and nodded. Kimihiro kissed her head and went his way.

He was searching for a job everywhere in town. Most job applications needed a highschool graduate. He was starting to lose hope in finding a job and came across a shop with a sign written 'Help wanted'. He quickly went in and a sound of a chime was heard. Then Maru and Moro came out and smiled brightly.

"A customer!" They both said in unison. Kimihiro waved his hand

"No, no. I came here to apply for the job." Maru and Moro gestured for Kimihiro to sit.

"Please sit for a while." Maru said

"We will call for Mother." Kimihiro sat down and took a look of his surroundings. The shop was ornamented with antiques. Things that were much old yet priceless. Then Yuuko came in. At first her eyes widened a bit but shook it off. When she came in, Kimihiro quickly stood up and bowed down.

"G-Good afternoon Mam! I came here to apply for the job." Yuuko smiled at Kimihiro. She went to sit across him and gestured for him to sit and he obeyed. Maru and Moro came with teacups and a kettle of tea.

"What is your name and how old are you?" Yuuko asked as she took a sip of tea.

"My name is Kimihiro Watanuki Li and I'm 16 years old."

"And...when were you born? Were you really born on April First?" Yuuko asked, her heart beating so loudly.

"Yes it is. I even found one of my baby clothes sewn with my name. They added Watanuki so that no one would forget about the day I was born."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes, but now my mother is suffering anemia. She's in the hospital right now and I thought of giving thanks for taking care of me and my brother would be helping her pay for the fines needed in the hospital." Yuuko was heart broken but never the less smiled because of the show of appreciation of Kimihiro.

"Did you are you a high school graduate?"

"No...I'm not." Kimihiro looked down, already know that he wouldn't be hired. But when Yuuko spoke,

"I see...you're now hired, Watanuki." Kimihiro was shocked of how his second name was called but smiled because he was hired.

"Really? Thank you so much mam!" He stood up and bowed to her. She smiled

"Please, call me Yuuko."

"Hai, Yuuko-chan" Yuuko stood up from her seat but didn't face him.

"But remember, I'm just giving you a part time job. You shouldn't let that bother your studies." Yuuko faced him and smiled. It was strange for Kimihiro that his boss was considerate of his studies. He thought that she's just that nice of a person. Yuuko turned around again.

"You start by the day after tomorrow. After your classes, you should head here in the shop. You got that?" Kimihiro nodded and said "mmm". Yuuko waved a hand.

"You'd best be on your way. Goodbye."

"Goodbye and thank you again, Yuuko-chan." The sound of the bell chimed as Kimihiro exited the shop. Yuuko placed a hand on her chest as she went her way. As she was approaching there, she passd by the twins' room and heard Maru and Moro's conversation.

"That boy looks like Dad doesn't he?"

"Yes he does"

Yuuko made her way into an altar. Two pictures were there. A picture of Clow and a picture of baby Kimihiro. Yuuko took the baby Kimihiro picture and hugged it near her chest. She looked at Clow's picture with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Finally, our Kimihiro is back." Then she cried the rest of the night.

A/N: Yes, I watch this anime. Its amazing. Please remember its just a story so its not real. :) Hope you enjoy this story. Next Chapter will be up soon, so will be the other stories X) promise


End file.
